User blog:Zel-melon/E-3H Subway Farm Don't-Follow Guide: Brutal Slavemaster Method
TL;DR: ABUSE YOUR PRE-SET FLEETS! Your girls will hate you but you will get you Tested: After some testing I've seen that as long as 1 of your 3 preset sink the enemy during day-time you can keep the fleet going (as in, when you returned to the first preset the morale should be ready). However, if all three happened to need Night battle to S-rank then you will need to wait for a bit (you can go back to real life during that time; ask your family if they still care about you). Note1: If you hate your money, buy another pre-set for unlimited grinding without burning through their morale (e.g. 3-2, 4-3, 5-1, 5-4). As SlashZero said, 4 fleet is the best for unlimited grinding. Note2: Yes, this method can be used for any other map that requires you to run the map multiple times (e.g. Orel) DISCLAMER: If you got morale fucked because of catbombed (aka server disconnected) then that's your problem, not mine. Happy farming. ---- So you happened to clear the map on Hard and realized now you need to farm U-511 and Shioi (and whatever else) on hard. If you went easy, you can probably farm node D, F and even H without any problem, but Hard doesn't give you that luxury as you probably know after meeting Flagship Chi-class one too many time. From your own experience and your gaping hole, you probably know that it's a pain to do anything more than node D. So you're left with two options: Since I like my buckets I want to keep them. Therefore, I will be using the "Node D only" method. But Melon, you might ask "Speedy retreat means you'll be sortie your escort fleet with low morale! How will you deal with that?" Well, first off, what you need are Decently leveled (50-60+) ships: 6 CA(V), 9 DD and 3 CL....also....4 DD you wanted to level and 1 AV (not really needed) '''If you don't have those I'm sorry, but this method probably won't work that well (even 50-60 is pretty low on the bar but still work). You can now move on and forget about this blog. Still here? Well, what you will do is simple. '''Abuse the fuck out of those 3 pre-set slots they gave you. The set-up is simple: *'Main fleet' *1 AV (for AS and some airstrike) **Give her bombers. **If you don't have AV, it'll affect a bit but not too much. *4-5 DD as requirement (just use those who you want to level). **These guys will NEVER be remove unless they're taiha'd. If chuuha, just leave them there. **Equip them with any boiler you have for more evasion. If not enough distribute evenly then stock whatever is left with guns. **You don't need 5 DD, 4 is requirement but if you really want to lvl 5 DD here even with the trivial EXP it gives then go for it. It's just more resource used. *'Escort Fleet' **1 CL (FS required; ABKM Kai ni Recommended if can spare for extra torpedo shot) ***Typical 2 Guns + Plane (or Pre-torp if ABKM) **3 DD as requirement ***Typical 2 Guns + Radar. (if want to go kinky, replace radar with whatever you want [e.g. searchlight, starshell, sonar-for-the-lulz) **2 CA(V) for shooting stuffs. ***Typical 2 Guns + Planes + Radars ****Note: Seaplane bombers won't be launch from escort fleet. Now you see that Escort fleet? SAVE THAT AS YOUR FIRST PRESET FLEET!. NOW, MAKE 2 MORE SETS OF THAT COMPOSITION. This is why you need the amount I specified. Now, you might ask why? Morale regenerates at 3 points every 3 minutes until 49 morales. One sortie takes 15 morales (-15) and transitioning from day to night battle takes another 2 morales (-2). THerefore, you will need at least 15-17 mins to regain back to 49 morale, which usually takes a long ass time. Initial clickings, compass, movement to node, formation selection can take somewhere between 30-45 seconds (or more depending on your internet); loading can takes a while (very random factor); a battle, if ended at day battle usually (mostly after escort battle) ended in around 1 minute; a battle, with night battle might take another 15-30 seconds depending on clicking and loading time; result screen usually take another 15-30 seconds. This takes about 2:00 mins to 3:00+ mins per each run. Which means you need to wait at least 13 more mins before sorting again and that is a long time. Therefore, we will use triple preset to reduce that "waiting time". Resupplying, changing preset, transitioning to sortie screen and sorting also takes some time (and you might do something else too) which will add up. By the time you get back to your first preset they should be ready for another sortie. Remember, you only need 40 morale to sortie like normal. However, you need to consider Night Battle possibility and wait till 42 morales instead of 40. Quick Pros/Cons: Can you use only 2 presets? Yes, you can. However, your waiting time will increase as your switching group reduced. Which is why I said it won't work that well if you don't have the required amount of ship. What about your main fleet? Fuck them. Run them to the ground. AV? She's only there for flying bomber. DD? Only there for EXP. Do not replace any of them until they're taiha'd. When they taiha'd, you can bucket them or remove them and repair them while switching to another ship you wanted to leve. You should only bucket when your escort fleet got fucked. And there you go. The Don't-follow this Guide to E3H Farming using Preset. Now go out there and use your ships like a slavemaster. This is just an Advance level of 3-2A grinding and I just made you read through most of this shit instead of saying that. Category:Blog posts